[unreadable] Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer deaths in the United States, causing more deaths than breast, prostate and colorectal cancer combined. Some progress has been made in reducing lung cancer mortality, however, progress has been slow and hampered by the lack of effective early detection strategies. New, cost-effective techniques are needed to screen, localize, sample, and treat suspicious lesions. Bronchoscopy is a proven method of visualizing the airways of the lung and performing biopsies of suspicious tissue. While the bronchoscope has proven to be a very valuable tool, it has not yet lived up to its full potential since its size precludes access to more than half of the lung. In response to the current limitations of bronchoscopy, Rose Biomedical Development Corporation and its partner the University of Colorado, propose developing and testing the MicroFlex Scope, an innovative 1 mm diameter, highly dexterous extension of current bronchoscopes to support early detection of lung cancer in a greater area of the lung. The team proposes developing and testing the technology during the Phase I proof of concept. In Phase II, the prototype scope will be built and in vivo testing conducted. [unreadable] [unreadable]